


Dying Ain't So Bad

by BBCGirl657



Series: Fast Cars and Freedom [3]
Category: Fast & Furious 6 (2013)
Genre: Acceptance, F/M, Family, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-29
Updated: 2014-10-29
Packaged: 2018-02-23 02:26:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2530580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BBCGirl657/pseuds/BBCGirl657
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Following Shaw's death, Hobbs and Toretto find out about Maggie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dying Ain't So Bad

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by "Dying Ain't So Bad" from the Broadway musical "Bonnie & Clyde".

Maggie had always hoped that she and Shaw would go down together, like Bonnie and Clyde. She knew this was a silly dream, but she couldn’t see her life without him. She loved him more than anything in the world.

 

Maggie was awoken by banging on her front door. She got up and grabbed the gun from her bedside table. She cocked it and walked towards the front door. 

“Miss Breaden, open up!” a booming voice yelled. 

She looked through the peep hole and saw two large men standing there. 

“We just want to talk to you about Owen Shaw”, another voice said. 

She opened the door a crack and said, “What do you want with Shaw?” 

“Nothing, we just want to talk to you”, the dark skinned one said, “Can we come in?” 

She stepped back and let them in. 

“I’m Luke Hobbs and this is Dominic Toretto”, the dark skinned one said. 

Maggie pointed the gun at them. “What do you want?” she asked. 

“So you’ve heard of us”, Toretto said, “Put the gun down”. 

“Not until you tell me what you want”, she said. 

Toretto lunged forward and grabbed her wrist. 

Maggie dropped to her knees at the pain in her wrist. 

He pulled the gun from her hand and threw it to the ground. 

“Please don’t hurt me”, she said, her hand on her stomach. 

“Toretto, let her go”, Hobbs said. 

Toretto let go of her wrist and Maggie cradled it to her chest. 

“Now, Miss Breaden, we’d like to ask you a few questions”, Hobbs said, “Would you mind?” 

She shook her head. 

Hobbs walked over to the pregnant red-head and helped her up. 

 

Once they were all sitting down, Hobbs broke the news. “Owen Shaw is dead”, he said. 

“What?” Maggie asked, “He can’t be”. 

“Did he tell you about what he was planning?” Toretto asked. 

“No. He never told me anything. I never asked”, she said, “I didn’t need to know”.

“Shaw talked about having weaknesses. Never thought he himself would have one”, Toretto said. 

“No one knew about me. No one but Letty. All the others were clueless. Owen thought it was for the best”, Maggie said. 

“Did he know you were pregnant?” Hobbs asked. 

“He’s been gone for months”, she said, “I never got the chance to tell him”. 

“You couldn’t call him?” Toretto asked. 

“He had very strict rules”, she explained, “But I loved him. What’s going to happen to me now? Owen was paying for this flat and I can’t get a job”.

“You don’t have anywhere to go?” Hobbs asked, “No family you can go live with?” 

“They disowned me when I ran away with Owen”, she told them, “I have no one”. 

“Yes you do”, Toretto said. 

“You’re willing to take in your enemy’s baby mama?” Hobbs asked. 

“Shaw’s dead. She’s innocent”, Toretto said, “She’s got nowhere else to go, but she knows Letty”. 

“Thank you”, Maggie said, “I can’t thank you enough”. 

 

Maggie got out of the car and looked up at the two story house. 

This was the first and only time Maggie had ever been to the States. 

“You okay?” Letty asked her. 

Maggie just nodded as her hand came up to the cross around her neck. She hadn’t taken it off since Shaw died.

It was weird being welcomed into the family that her lover had tried to kill. 

“C’mon. We’re about to eat”, Letty said. She put her arm around the red-head’s shoulders and led her over to the table. 

She awkwardly sat down next to Dom at the head of the table. 

“Now, normally whoever has the first taste says grace, but I thought, since you’re new to the family…” Dom said. He handed her a basket of bread and let her take the first one. 

They all held hands as Maggie prayed. 

“Dear lord, thank you for this food that we are about to eat. Let us not forget the loved ones that couldn’t be with us today. And lastly, thank you lord for fast cars”, Maggie said. 

Everyone laughed as they said, “Amen”. 

“So you like fast cars, huh?” Brian asked her. 

“Yeah, what do you think drew me towards Owen in the first place?” Maggie said. 

The table went silent. 

“She’s innocent. She didn’t know what Shaw was planning”, Dom explained, “She’s part of this family now. Is that understood?” 

Everyone nodded. 

“What are you having?” Mia asked her. 

“I think it’s going to be a boy”, Maggie said. 

“Are you going to tell him about what his father did?” Brian asked him. 

“You mean that he was a psychopath? No”, Maggie said, “But he will know that his father was a street racer. He’ll grow up with a love of cars”. 

“Growing up here he will”, Mia said. 

Maybe Shaw’s death was for the best. 

Because of him, she now had a family. 

Someone who cared about her. 

Their son would grow up surrounded by love. 

And that wasn’t so bad.


End file.
